You're Still My Teenage Dream
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Mélissa, la fille de Kurt et Blaine, demande une faveur à ses parents. Elle ne se doute pas que cette faveur en question fait sourire ses pères plus qu'elle ne le pense... Enfin à une exception près pour Blaine ! / Nulle pour les résumés...


**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. Dommage...**

Kurt cuisinait le repas pour sa petite famille. Ce dernier et Blaine étaient maintenant mariés depuis des années et étaient plus heureux que jamais, comme ils l'ont toujours été. Tout n'avait pas toujours été facile pour le jeune couple surtout après que Kurt ait été diplômé alors qu'une année restait encore pour Blaine. Mais malgré beaucoup de disputes, les deux hommes sont maintenant comblés. Mais il y a maintenant un nouveau changement dans leur vie. Un nouveau changement qui s'appelle Mélissa. Kurt et Blaine avaient longuement discutés juste après leur mariage et ils avaient enfin pris la décision, de fonder une famille. Ils ont donc maintenant une charmante adolescente de 15 ans.

Pendant que Kurt terminait de préparer sa salade, il sentit deux bras s'entourer autour de sa taille et des lèvres faire des petits baisers dans son cou. Kurt sourit en sentant la présence de son mari derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? dit le jeune bouclé la tête niché dans le cou de Kurt

- Poulet et salade, répondit Kurt, j'avais envie de faire simple parce que crois-moi ce soir, tu auras droit à quelque chose à grignoter...

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir maintenant crois-moi, dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt

L'amour régnait encore même après des années ensembles, ils s'aimaient toujours et encore. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement dans la cuisine quand ils entendirent à l'étage un OUUUUUUUUUUIIII de joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, une adolescente aux cheveux bruns bouclés à la peau de porcelaine et aux yeux bleus descendit tout en sautant de joie.

- Mes papas ! dit la jeune fille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dites je dois vous demander quelque chose absolument !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie, demanda Blaine

- Voilà, en faites il y a un concert de charité en ville la semaine prochaine et devinez qui y passe : KATY PERRY ! Kate et moi on veut y aller alors je peux s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ? demanda Mélissa avec un regard de chien battu

- Le concert de charité ? Mais il termine très tard ! dit Kurt hésitant

- Finn et Rachel ont autorisé Kate à y aller ? demanda Blaine sceptique

- Oui ! On en avait parlé à Oncle Finn et il était d'accord

- Finn ne peut rien vous refuser c'est connu, rajouta Kurt en rigolant de son demi-frère

Kurt était hésitant car il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille, mais sa demande lui faisait sourire. Pourquoi ? C'est simple : Katy Perry = Teenage Dream = Sa première rencontre avec _Blaine. _Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs remarqué le léger sourire de son conjoint et souriait également.

- Alors ? Ce silence ça veut dire oui ou non ? demanda Mélissa suppliante

- Et bien je veux d'abord savoir, il n'y aura que toi et Kate ? Parce que seules toutes les deux ça peut être très dangereux, dit Kurt

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, c'est un concert de charité c'est pour la bonne cause alors il ne risque pas d'avoir d'incident, en plus il y aura pratiquement pleins de personnes du bahut alors il y aura des amis avec nous. Je pense même qu'il y aura... quelques personnes de ma classe

- Oh et par quelques personnes de ta classe, tu veux dire avant tout Tyler ? dit Kurt avec un sourire narquois

- PAPA ! s'écria Mélissa rougissante

- Attendez, attendez, qui est Tyler ? demanda Blaine branché en mode " papa protecteur "

- Oh rien c'est juste un, commença Kurt

- NON ! Papa s'il te plait ne dit rien, coupa rapidement la jeune brune

- Non, non et non, je veux savoir, insista Blaine, qui est ce Tyler ?

- C'est... Euh... un ami, dit Mélissa rougissante

- Blaine, je t'informe que notre fille a son premier béguin, dit Kurt amusé

- QUOI ? Mais... Quand... Et comment vous... C'est... Qui est ce garçon et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

- Papa calme toi, c'est juste... Un gars de ma classe et... Il me plait c'est tout ! Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que à chaque fois qu'on parle de garçons tu deviens un garde du corps et tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je ne fréquente aucun garçon jusqu'à mes 20 ans ! J'ai préféré en parler avec papa Kurt...

- Mais enfin, tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec des garçons ! s'indigna Blaine

- J'ai presque 16 ans papa, marmonna Mélissa, mais peut-on revenir au concert s'il vous plait, je peux y aller ?

- Bon c'est d'accord mais tu reviendras à 11h à la maison et si je te vois à 11h01 c'est gare à toi jeune fille ! dit Kurt

- MERCIIIIIIII ! Je vous aime les papas, dit l'adolescente tout en faisant un baiser sur les joues de ses parents et en remontant dans sa chambre, alors que Kurt la prévint que le diner serait servi dans 20 minutes. Blaine s'assit une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'arrive pas à y croire... dit-il toujours choqué

- Que veux-tu notre fille grandit, dit Kurt en passant ses bras sur les épaules de son mari

- Oui mais un peu trop ! D'ailleurs, je sais très bien que tu l'as autorisé à aller à ce conert uniquement parce que tu as une addiction à Teenage Dream, bougonna Blaine

- Oui mais que veux-tu... dit Kurt en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari, sans cette chanson je n'aurais jamais pu te rencontrer à l'époque où tu avais encore ce magnifique blazer...

- Je dois avouer que cet argument est assez convaicant, dit Blaine avec un sourire, mais n'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas les intentions de ce Tyler...

- Blaine, je te rappelle qu'on s'est rencontrés quand on avait un peu près son âge

- Oui tu as raison, mais bon... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que notre bébé n'est plus tellement un bébé en faites, soupira Blaine coupé par un rire de Kurt

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda l'ancien Warbler

- Ca me fait rire le fait que tu lui ais dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle fréquente de garçons avant ses 20 ans parce que... Mon père m'avait dit exactement la même chose, déclara Kurt

Kurt sourit en se remémorant les souvenirs de Burt Hummel lui donnant des dépliants sur le sexe ou encore les autres fois où son père était là pour lui. Un coup de nostalgie s'empara du jeune châtain qui repensa à son père, mort il y a maintenant 2 ans d'un cancer de la prostate. Burt avait bien supporté sa maladie pendant des années mais avec le temps et la vieillesse, il a finalement cédé. Kurt, Finn, Carole, Blaine et même Rachel l'avaient accompagnés jusqu'au bout. Kurt était tout de même content surtout du fait que son père ait pu connaitre Mélissa. Blaine remarqua soudain la tristesse de son conjoint.

- Hey, dit-il à son mari, il te manque hein ? Je sais, je comprends mais je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi. Et ta mère aussi j'en suis sûr

Kurt fut ému des paroles de Blaine et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent tendrement dans les bras de l'autre quand Kurt se décida à appeler leur fille pour le souper. Une fois la jeune fille en bas et toute la famille assis à table, Blaine démarra la conversation :

- Alors chérie, parle moi un peu de ce Tyler, dit Blaine

- Oh non papa... répondit Mélissa la tête dans les mains

Kurt rit et regarda avec amusement la scène. Il ne pouvait pas espèrer avoir une vie aussi super...

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai voulu faire un petit saut dans la futur pour Klaine parce que... C'est quand même une évidence qu'ils doivent passer le reste de leur vie ensembles ;) Et ça me fait rire parce que je pense que Blaine serait l'idéal papa protecteur xD Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
